


Caught In The Web

by MayorHaggar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Carrying, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Mommy Kink, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Many of the female Avengers want to seduce Peter Parker and claim his virginity for themselves. The Black Widow doesn’t bother with seduction.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

“Nice job out there, Peter. You looked like a real hero. Strong enough to rival Thor, even.”

“Oh! Oh, uh, thanks!” Peter Parker, the awkward yet adorable new Avenger, blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as Maria Hill walked by, swaying her hips far more than necessary and ensuring that his eyes would be glued to her ass as she left the room. Another set of eyes also followed Commander Hill’s exit, but for a decidedly different reason.

Natasha Romanoff was well aware of how many female members of the Avengers and/or SHIELD had taken a liking to the newest member of the team. Women like them generally didn’t like to be passive in bed. They liked to be in control, to get on top and show their sexual partners who really called the shots. Most of their male teammates were too masculine and had egos too large to really allow themselves to cede control like that, which made a timid guy like their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man an attractive option. And ever since Scarlet Witch uncovered the fact that the newest Avenger was still a virgin, his popularity had shot up dramatically. Every one of those women had become fixated on the idea of breaking in that cute little spider and showing him all the things a real woman could do to him.

Natasha was one such fixated woman, and she wasn’t ashamed to admit it. She had no time or patience for relationships, but she enjoyed a good fuck as much as anyone. She wanted to take barely legal Peter’s virginity too, but she wasn’t going to work out some elaborate scheme of slow seduction like the rest of those women were attempting.

In the Black Widow’s experience, the straightforward approach was usually best in a situation like this. She wanted him, she wanted his virginity, and she was simply going to take it.

\--

“You wanted to see me, Natasha?”

“I did, Peter. Come on in, and shut the door behind you. Go ahead and lock it too.” 

"So, uh, what's up?" he asked. "Tony said you wanted to see me?" She noticed he was struggling not to look at her massive breasts, which threatened to burst out of her low-cut top. Perfect; she wanted to unsettle him, and she wanted his eyes on her at all times. So far, so good.

"Yes, Peter, I did," she said. "I wanted to check in and make sure all of your needs are being taken care of here, since you're the newest, youngest Avenger. Not to mention the cutest." His pale face turned as red as his superhero costume when she called him cute, and she had to bite back the urge to moan. God, he was so adorable. She couldn't wait to eat him up.

"Y-Yeah, everything's going good!" he stammered. "Everybody's made me feel really welcome here."

"That's so good to hear!" she exclaimed. She got up out of her chair and walked over to him slowly, knowing he couldn't help but stare. "We're all here to help you with anything you need, me included. _Anything_ , anything at all. In fact, that's why I asked you to see me. I think you and I can help each other out."

"Oh yeah?" he said, actually looking up from her cleavage for a moment. He sounded eager at the thought that the Black Widow wanted his help. "What's up? What do you need from me?"

"I need your cock," she said simply. His jaw dropped and he stood there frozen, blinking slowly.

"This is a dream, right?" he said. "It's gotta be a dream. I'm gonna wake up any second now." He squeezed his eyes shut, but jumped when he felt the very real touch of her hand on his arm.

"This is no dream, Peter," she assured him. He opened his eyes and stared at her, still speechless. "Mommy needs your cock."

"Mommy?" he repeated breathlessly.

"That's right," she said, grinning down at the shorter young man and caressing his arm. "Mommy needs to fuck. And you'd like to lose your virginity, wouldn't you? Doesn't that sound great, Pete? How many young men your age can say they had their first time with someone as hot as me?" While her adorable prey tried to work out an answer to that question, Natasha moved things right along. She wasn’t going to give him time to gather his wits or make sense of any of this. She had him caught in her web now, and he wasn’t going to be given any chance to escape.

She unbuttoned his pants with calm ease and yanked both them and his boxers off simultaneously. He gasped and instinctively tried to cover himself with his hands, but she pried his hands away so she could get a good like at her prize. She liked what she saw. Peter Parker might be physically diminutive, but he had not been shortchanged when it came to his endowment. His cock was disproportionately large on his small frame, which only made it and him all the more appetizing.

“Very, _very_ nice, Peter,” she purred. “Were your superpowers the only thing that radioactive spider gave you, or did it give you a bigger dick too?” She giggled at his continuing blush and pulled her shirt over her head. If he hadn’t been able to tell before, it was now blatantly obvious that she had not worn a bra.

“Oh my god,” he breathed. He seemed to be breathing heavily as he gawked at her naked breasts. She knew he was a virgin, but now wondered if he’d ever even seen a girl topless before. If not, how lucky was he that his first pair was as round, firm and perfect as hers? And he was about to be even luckier, because her boobs weren’t just for show.

She pulled a bottle of lube out of the pocket of her jeans and squirted a liberal amount on her breasts, getting them nice and slick for what came next. After taking them in her hands and jiggling them around for Peter’s benefit, she took the youngest Avenger by the arms and turned them both around so it was her now facing away from the door. Peter watched her curiously and then yelped in surprise as she shoved him down to sit in her chair.

“Stay right there,” she commanded. “And spread your legs far apart. Mommy’s about to give you a treat.” He just stared dumbly, probably still half-convinced he was dreaming, but he at least had the sense to nod and let her do what she was going to do.

The Black Widow crouched down in front of the spread legs of her prey and squeezed her breasts together around his cock. Peter let out this cute gasp, and one look at his face showed how overwhelmed he was. Here he was, virginal Peter Parker, with his dick trapped between the massive breasts of the gorgeous Black Widow. He was way out of his depth and they both knew it, which for Natasha was one of the most exciting parts of this entire experience.

If one of the girls at school had tried to do this for him, his dick probably would’ve popped out a bunch and there would have been frequent starts and stops. Not so with Natasha. She knew exactly what she was doing and knew just how to jerk off a cock with her tits, even a cock as big as Peter’s. She kept him sandwiched between her boobs and worked her magic, tightening her titty flesh around him and using her hands to stroke them up and down the length of his cock.

It was increasingly obvious how little experience Peter had with any of this. He wore such a shellshocked expression on his face and he couldn’t contain his groans of pleasure as she broke him in. After she’d gotten him sufficiently worked up she began to up the ante by slithering her tongue across the head of his cock any time it poked through her massive cleavage. She could tell that he wouldn’t last much longer if she kept this up, and as much as she would have liked to take a load across her tits or maybe even her face, he was still untested. She had an asshole drug kingpin to take down in a couple of hours, and there was no guarantee Peter would be able to get it back up again before she needed to get ready for her mission. Tempting as the idea of a facial was, there was no way she was leaving this room without claiming Spider-Man’s virginity for herself. She couldn’t let any of her competitors have a crack at him, not when she was so close to sealing the deal.

A boyish whine escaped his throat when the tittyfucking stopped and she stood back up. His frustration only made her want him more.

“Don’t worry, you cute spider,” she said, cupping his face and stroking his hairless chin. “Mommy’s going to take really good care of you.” As if to prove it to him, she shimmied out of her jeans and bared her pussy to him. She put her hands on her hips and struck a pose, giving him a moment to admire her flawless body in all its glory.

“Fuck,” he whispered. His eyes ran up and down her nude form in awe. “The Black Widow is standing here naked in front of me. If this is a dream, don’t wake me up.”

“No dream will ever feel as good as this is going to,” she said confidently. “For either of us.” She held out a hand to him, and he allowed her to pull him up out of the chair. “Get ready to kiss your virginity goodbye, Pete.”

If he was expecting her to get on the bed and let him get on top of her and thrust away, he had another thing coming. Natasha took a backseat to no one in the bedroom, and looking at the height difference between her and the short spider was filling her head with all sorts of ideas. She’d try to fit in as many of them as possible when she had more time, but for now she’d have to settle for just one.

She picked Peter up in her arms and worked him into the position she wanted. Her hands held onto his cute ass and guided his cock into her snug pussy. She’d already gotten very aroused just in anticipation of all she was going to do to him, so she had more than enough lubrication to take him into her despite the size of his dick.

“Fuck!” he groaned. That was an understandable reaction to losing his virginity and being inside of his first woman, especially when that woman was as hot and as tight as her. He hadn’t felt anything yet though.

Peter would be doing no thrusting of his hips during his first time, because Natasha handled all the work. She kept her hands on his ass and moved his body against her while he clung to her neck. But simply rocking him in her arms and moving his dick around inside of her wasn’t enough for her. There was so much she could do with this cute spider, and she hadn’t even scratched the surface yet.

“W-whoa!” He freaked out for a second when she began to walk across the room while still carrying him, but her grip on him did not slip. While he was undoubtedly an effective hero and a worthy addition to The Avengers, but he was still light enough for her to carry him around without much trouble. That physical disparity was something she happily made the most of. She walked from one corner of her room to the other, carrying him around in her arms and enjoying the way it made his cock bounce around inside of her pussy. It wasn’t quite as physically gratifying as the more focused and targeted angles she could find for herself when she got on top of a guy and rode him like a pony, but the unpredictable nature of it was part of the charm of this.

The young man’s aunt must have raised him to respect strong women, because he showed no shame about being so thoroughly dominated by her in this carryfuck. He just clung to her and groaned into her ear, and as she continued to walk him around with his dick still inside of her, the groans became louder and more desperate.

“Are you going to cum, Peter?” she asked quietly.

“I, um—“

“It’s okay,” she said, cutting him off. Truthfully she was surprised he’d lasted this long during his first time, especially after she’d gotten him so worked up with the tittyfuck first. He would probably grow into a very talented lover given time and experience, and she was going to make sure he got plenty of both from now on. But for now it was best to get this first time out of the way. Besides, she had places to be and kingpins to take down. “You’ve done well holding out this long, spider. Go ahead and give mommy your cum. I promise I won’t be upset.”

“I-inside?!” he squeaked. “Are you sure?!”

“It’s fine.” He probably didn’t know about her sterility, but she might have risked pregnancy even so. The idea of being filled with his warm virgin semen would have been awfully tempting even if it had posed a danger to her. He grunted, still trying to hold on, but she wasn’t having any of that. “Cum, Peter. Cum for mommy.”

He gasped harshly into her ear and then did exactly that. The now former virgin went stiff in her arms as a woman made him cum for the first time. Natasha bit her lip, afraid that her unfiltered reaction might have sent someone else in Avenger Tower running to check on them. It had been awhile since she’d found a man she deemed worthy of cumming inside of her, but she was not regretting the decision to grant Peter that privilege. His warm cum felt amazing as it shot out of his dick and coated her insides.

“Holy shit,” he whispered moments later, after she’d put him back on his feet and allowed him to pull his now flaccid cock out of her. He stared at Natasha’s freshly creampied pussy that he’d been buried inside of not a minute earlier, and shook his head. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“Get used to it, Pete, because mommy’s not letting go of you any time soon.” His head snapped up to look her in the eyes at that, and she grinned at the hopeful look on his face.

“You mean…again?”

“You bet your ass, spider. Not right now though,” she said, laughing at his brief panic. “You go get some rest. I need to shower and get ready to kick somebody’s ass. And don’t you dare jerk off while I’m gone! When I get back later tonight, your room is my first stop. And now that mommy’s broken you in, it’s time to get serious.” 


	2. Teaching a Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat’s had fun with her spider, but she wants to spread the wealth and teach shy Wanda a thing or two.

“Ooh, I always feel so much better after a good workout!”

Natasha stretched her arms above her head and stretched her back and shoulders, very deliberately pushing her breasts out. The sports bra might not be designed to highlight them, but she knew damn well that her boobs looked good in anything. She smirked, knowing without even needing to look that Peter was checking her out.

His weren’t the only pair of eyes on her chest though. Wanda Maximoff took a quick peek as well before averting her eyes. The young Sokovian’s eyes, as they always did, quickly found their way to Peter. She’d been one of many female Avengers who had been interested in Peter before Natasha pounced first and sunk her hooks into him, but she was less forward about going after what she wanted. Natasha found her shyness endearing. Unlike most of the others, the Scarlet Witch wasn’t about to try and swoop in and steal her adorable spider away from her. Because of that, Nat was willing to share him with her. Just thinking about taking the shy younger woman and teaching her how to dominate a man together was enough to make Natasha even hornier than usual. It wasn’t going to happen organically though. There was no way Wanda would make a play for Peter without encouragement. Luckily for her, the Black Widow was going to give her that encouragement.

“What about you, Peter?” She reached out and rubbed her hand across his chest through his plain gray workout shirt. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’m good!” he said. She was proud of his progress. Not so long ago he would’ve blushed and stammered at her forwardness, but now he kept his voice steady and stared at her eagerly. She’d trained him well.

“I don’t know about you, but after a hard workout like that, when my adrenaline is pumping, I like to cool down with something a little more _stimulating_.” In case there had been any semblance of ambiguity in her meaning, she grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him into a kiss. Peter opened his lips and granted her tongue passage into his mouth, which she accepted. Her tongue swept between his lips and ran across his, dominating the kiss just as she dominated every other aspect of their sex life.

She heard Wanda’s shocked gasp behind her, but that only pushed her to kiss him even harder and take this further. She was doing this partially for the younger woman’s benefit after all. Wanda could make a great dom, Natasha was convinced of it. She just had to be shown the way, and Natasha was the perfect person to instruct her. The first step of that was pulling her into this tryst.

Natasha and Peter were directly blocking the only path out of the Avengers’ private gym, which was no accident. Wanda would not be able to leave without them physically moving out of her way. She was their captive audience, unable to look away when Natasha broke the kiss, dropped to her knees and yanked Peter’s workout shorts as well as his boxers down his legs with one big tug. His cock flopped out, and Natasha heard another gasp from the other woman. There it was; the cock she’d been lusting after but was too shy to ask for.

“Uh…I-I should go,” Wanda said. Her voice was high and shaky, like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Natasha looked up at her to see her frantically looking back and forth between the door and the two people blocking her from reaching it.

“You sure?” Natasha asked. She looked squarely at the brunette even while taking Peter’s cock in her hand and beginning to stroke it. “I’ve seen you staring at Peter, you know. Do you really want to walk out now that his cock’s out, all big and hard?”

“What?!” Wanda’s eyes widened and she shook her head so hard that Natasha wouldn’t be surprised if she’d given herself whiplash. “No, Natasha! I would never! I mean, I know the two of you are together!”

‘Together’ wasn’t exactly the term Natasha would use to describe what she and Peter shared. Everybody on the Avengers knew about it by now; Natasha had made sure of that. But they weren’t really dating, per se. She wasn’t particularly interested in romance. She wanted sex, raw, dominant sex, where she could take a man and show him who was in charge while she used his body for her pleasure. Peter was ready and willing to be that man for her, and he’d fit the bill better than any other man ever had. They fucked often, _very_ often, but he wasn’t her boyfriend and she didn’t want him to be. What they had was perfect, although she was sure that having Wanda join in on the fun would make it even more perfect.

“Hmm.” She ignored Wanda for the moment in favor of running her tongue across every inch of Peter’s cock, both because she enjoyed doing so and because she needed him nice and lubricated for what she wanted to do next. Once she was sure he was where she needed him to be, she slipped her sports bra off and held her breasts in her hands. “Want a tittyfuck, Peter?” 

“Yes, please!” he said, sounding like a child who’d just been offered a cookie. She loved that about him, loved how much he wished for his ‘mommy’ to dote on him and give him treats.

“Do you mind that Wanda can watch us? That she can see your cock?” She looked up at Wanda as she asked the question. Wanda looked like she was torn between trying to get to the door by any means necessary and staring at the hard cock of the guy she’d been lusting after.

“Not at all! Wanda’s hot!” The woman blushed hotly at that, reminding Natasha of Peter himself back when they’d first started.

“Hear that, Wanda? Our boy’s excited to have you here.” Wanda was silent, just watching them with her mouth open, at a complete loss as to what she should do or say. Natasha squeezed her breasts around Peter’s cock and began to slide them up and down his shaft. Her tongue flicked at the tip as well, which of course brought her boy toy even more pleasure and drew those cute little moans out of him that she loved so much. She got into the act quickly, enjoying the chance to show off her skills for an audience. Another glance in Wanda’s direction confirmed that she was still watching them, and Natasha grinned when she saw her nipples poking through the white tank top she’d worked out in. The girl was stunned and shy, but she was also aroused. She was close to reeling her in.

“I wouldn’t mind sharing, you know,” she said casually. Peter’s breath hitched at that, even moreso than it already was with her boobs sliding up and down his cock. “Ooh, I think little Pete likes the idea too!”

“Are you serious?” Wanda said breathlessly.

“Absolutely. He’s not my boyfriend, you know. And I’m sure as hell not his girlfriend. Isn’t that right, Peter?”

“ _Yes_!” He groaned and thrust his hips into her cleavage cutely. ”You’re my mommy!”

“Mommy?” Wanda repeated, her voice barely above a whisper. “What the fuck?”

“That’s right, Wanda.” Natasha focused fully on the other woman for a moment, which gave Peter the chance to move his hips and slide his dick against her boobs himself. “I’m his mommy, and he’s my good little spider. But I can share. He could be your good little spider too. Would you like that, Wanda?”

“I…” She was so close to giving in. She just needed that last little push. But it wasn’t Natasha who was going to give it to her. It was Peter.

“Peter, maybe she’ll be your second mommy if you ask _really_ nicely,” she suggested. He instantly turned his head to look at the other woman.

“Please, please be my new mommy, Wanda!” He sounded so adorable as he pleaded with her. “I’ll do my best to make you happy, just like I do for Natasha!”

There was no resisting those puppy dog eyes or that cute boyish begging, especially since Wanda had already been nursing an attraction to him. The powerful young witch pulled her white tank top over her head, and slipped out of her workout shorts and panties as well.

“Wow, you don’t waste any time, do you?” Natasha grinned and admired the other woman’s body. Her body was slimmer than Natasha’s and her breasts weren’t as large, but she was still a stunner. “You’re a lucky boy, Pete, having two mommies as beautiful as us. Don’t you think so?”

“Oh, yes! I’m the luckiest guy in the world!” He was so earnest that it made Natasha giggle.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Wanda breathed. She crossed the short distance separating them, wrapped her arms around his head and guided it to her breast. “Please, Peter, play with my nipples.”

“There’s no need for you to ask him to do anything,” Natasha said, interrupting. “You’re in charge, remember? If you want something from him, you don’t ask him. You _tell_ him.” Wanda was silent for a second, not used to demanding things and letting that concept sink in. She picked it up quickly enough though.

“Peter, play with my nipples.” There was no please and she hadn’t phrased it as a request. It was a command, and it had been given with firm authority.

“Yes, mommy.” He got to work right away, kissing and sucking at her nipple. She closed her eyes, groaned and ran her hands through his short hair.

“Good boy,” she sighed. Natasha smirked, pleased at how well the younger woman was adjusting to her new role. 

The three of them settled in, and it was exactly as erotic and fun as Natasha had imagined it would be. She always loved trapping Peter’s big cock between her boobs and watching the look on his face when she treated him to a tittyfuck, but she was perfectly okay with losing those reactions this time. Watching from her knees as Wanda held Peter’s face against her breast and demanded he lick and suck on her nipple was a whole new sort of erotic vision, and it was one Natasha wanted to see much more of. She’d been right in believing that Wanda would make a perfect dom and ‘second mommy’ for her to share Peter with.

“I think it’s time we move things along,” she said. “Since it’s your first time having fun with our adorable spider, I’ll leave it up to you to direct us.” Wanda nodded and pulled Peter’s head off of her breast, and Natasha brought her tittyfuck to an end (though she did still keep his dick between her boobs for the moment; no need to pull away from his cock until a decision had been made.) She looked up at Wanda, curious about what she would say. It was something of a test, a chance for the shy younger woman to embrace her inner dominance and take what she wanted, how she wanted it. Part of Natasha was afraid she would stammer or lose her nerve here, but Wanda impressed her. She didn’t waste any time in making her decision, and there was no trace of uncertainty at all in her voice.

“Peter, get on your back on the floor.” Peter rushed to obey his new ‘mommy’, and Natasha smiled. She’d sounded like a natural right then. “Natasha, ride his cock.”

“Really?” Natasha didn’t bother to hide her surprise. “You don’t want his cock for yourself?”

“I’ll take it later,” she said matter-of-factly, as if it was already decided that this would be a regular arrangement rather than a one time occurrence. That was slightly presumptuous, but Natasha admired her confidence. “Right now I want to ride his face.”

“Sounds good to me.” Natasha had been worried that she was allowing her to have his dick out of deference to her, which wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted Wanda to become a dominant mommy in her own right, an equal that she could dominate the hell out of Peter with. Wanda wasn’t allowing her to take his dick in some show of subservience; she was doing it because she’d rather hump his face. That was to be respected.

Natasha wiggled out of her workout shorts and panties and climbed on top of Peter. She was already wet enough that no foreplay was necessary, so she wasted no time in sinking down onto him. Usually she’d draw this out and tease him for a bit before she took him inside of her, but there was no time for that now. As much as she loved riding her spider’s cock, she’d done it plenty of times already. She didn’t want to miss a single second of Wanda using his body for her pleasure for the very first time.

Wanda didn’t make her wait long. She squatted over Peter’s head and lowered her hips down onto him, pressing her pussy against his face. She’d done so in the reverse position, so Natasha had a clear view of her face as she settled on top of him in the fashion she’d desired. It lit up in a grin right away, and she moaned.

“Ah, yeah, good boy, Peter!” She smiled at Natasha. “You’ve done a great job training him. He started licking me right away.”

“He knows what he’s here for,” Natasha said, grinning back at the other woman. It was a strange place to find any sort of kinship, two women forming a bond with one drove her hips up and down and bounced on a man’s cock while the other sat on his face and enjoyed his mouth on her, but Natasha was pleased to have found someone she could share this with. She and the Scarlet Witch were different in many ways, but here they were one and the same. They were united by their shared desire to use Peter Parker’s body for their pleasure and show him who was in charge here, which of course he’d grown to love. He knew his place, and knew that if he remained submissive and did whatever was asked of him, he would be rewarded with a level of pleasure that most men couldn’t even dream of. That had been true when it was Natasha alone, and now that he had a second mommy to please, the reward would be even greater for him.

All three of them were enjoying this new addition to their sex lives. Natasha always loved riding Peter’s cock; it was a natural position for her. She got him down on his back, got on top and did all the work of dominating her boy toy. Driving her strong legs and hips up and down on him forcefully and feeling his cock hit inside of her at just the angle and depth she wanted was as great as ever, but there was a new wrinkle now that made it even more fun. She got to watch Wanda’s flushed face and watch her rock her hips against Peter’s face, and got to listen to his muffled moans as his face was smothered by her pussy and her ass.

“Yeah, that’s right! Lick that pussy, Pete!” Wanda was really getting into it now, and she didn’t merely idly sit on Peter’s face and let him lick her. She put her hands on Peter’s arms, pinning them to the ground in a little show of further dominance, and rocked her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy across his face almost as if she was using him as a masturbation tool. Natasha laughed, impressed by how far she’d come in such a short time. To think that she’d gone from being too nervous to make a move on Peter to humping his face in one afternoon! She was making Natasha proud.

Natasha wasn’t focused solely on the new addition to their fun of course. Watching Wanda settle into her new lot in life as a dominant lover was fun and all, but she still had herself to think about too. She took Peter’s cock for just as rough a ride as she always did; he wasn’t going to get off light just because he had another mommy to take care of. The sound of her body slapping down against his was still clearly audible even amongst the moans Wanda was making as she ground her hips against Peter’s face.

“You’re doing such a good job, Pete!” Wanda said. She reached back behind her body with one of her hands and tousled his hair even as she rubbed his pussy against his face, and the contrast of affection and lust was intriguing to watch.

“She’s right,” Natasha said. She stopped her straight up and down bouncing to begin grinding back and forth on his cock, not unlike how Wanda was currently humping his face. She wasn’t doing it merely to mimic what the other woman was doing; she was craving the increased pressure on her clit, and this was giving her what she needed. “You’re holding up so well for both of your mommies, Pete. Most guys wouldn’t even be able to handle one of us alone, but both of us at the same time? We’re _so_ lucky to have you.” 

“So lucky!” Wanda agreed. “ _So_ lucky! _Ohhhhhh!_ ”

Her hips began to speed up, grinding her face against Peter even more roughly. Natasha obviously couldn’t see it clearly from her vantage point, but she’d be surprised if he was even able to lick her right now with how forcefully she was rolling her hips. She liked to think she knew a fair bit about face riding, and if she knew even half as much as she thought she did, she would bet that Wanda was beyond caring about the cunnilingus itself or whether or not his tongue could even keep up with her. She was getting off on the friction of rubbing her cunt across his face, but more than that, what was getting her really hot was knowing what she was doing, knowing that she was taking Peter and using his body for her own pleasure, without giving a second thought for how he was feeling or whether he was enjoying himself.

He was though, because Wanda wasn’t the only woman taking him for a ride. He probably wasn’t getting much actual physical pleasure out of his new mommy humping his face, but it went without saying that he was enjoying being fucked by the woman responsible for all of this, the one who’d broken him into sex to begin with. Natasha knew his body inside and out by now, and even without being able to see his face or hear him speak, she could tell he was on the verge of cumming. He was probably trying to hold on at least until he was sure he’d done his job, which was taking care of his two lovers. It was admirable, but it was also unnecessary. Natasha knew that she was going to be getting off in very short order, and unless she was severely mistaken, Wanda wouldn’t be far behind.

“Cum, Peter,” she said. She reached underneath his shirt and lightly scratched his chest with her fingertips, which brought out goosebumps on his pale skin. “Cum inside me. Cum for mommy.”

He’d been trying so hard to hold on, but he’d never been able to deny her anything. She remained pressed down on him as her words coaxed him into letting go. His cock began to fill her with his seed, which was her absolute favorite place for it, God, she loved fucking bareback! She didn’t have to worry about impregnation thanks to the Red Room of course, but Wanda didn’t have that same certainty. They’d need to address that before she inevitably started fucking their boy.

Peter’s orgasm was the trigger for Natasha’s own. Well, that and how damn good it felt to grind her clit against him. She bit her lip and moaned, enjoying her orgasm but not allowing herself to get too lost in it. She wanted to watch Wanda’s face as she came.

Her estimation had been correct, because her own orgasm was still shooting through her body when Wanda threw her head back and came with a scream. She might have been a shy girl, at least before today, but that apparently didn’t stop her from being a real screamer. Natasha reached out and held her hands, wanting to share this moment with her.

“God, I don’t ever want to get up,” Wanda said. “I want Pete’s cute face to be my seat from now on.” Natasha laughed.

“I’m sure our boy would be just fine with that, but unfortunately we do have lives outside of this gym. I promise you can sit on his face as much as you want tonight though.”

Wanda reluctantly allowed Natasha to help her off of Peter’s face and back to her feet. They looked down at their boy, who was panting, sweaty and dazed. Wanda had squirted all over his face, and Natasha had taken his cock for a ride until he was spent.

“You hear that, Pete?” Wanda said. “Don’t work too late out there in the city, Spidey, because your face is mine tonight.” He was exhausted and his eyes were only half-open, but Natasha had never seen a smile so wide in all her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
